Prince Caspian The Lion King Version
by Ellzxox
Summary: After watching both Prince caspian and the lion king i saw how similar both simba and caspians characters are, so this is my version of prince caspian combined with the lion king film. All rights go to Disney for both Prince Caspian film and the lion king, also rights go to C.S Lewis for narnia characters. Rating is K but may go up as i am unsure of what to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Narnia – The Lion King Version**

(Circle Life Song)

As the Sun rose over the land of Narnia and the neighbouring kingdom Telmar the great lion Aslan roared calling all of the subjects to the castle at Telmar where 23 year old King Caspian IX and his wife Sophia prepared to show their newly born son Caspian X to their kingdom. As Aslan walked through the crowds, towards the castle he met the King and Queen of Narnia holding their newly born son Prince Peter the Magnificent and together they all went to greet the royal family of Telmar before they all walked out onto the grand balcony overlooking the whole kingdom. Then as Aslan stepped forward and roared the subjects of the two countries cheered as the sight of the two princes. Life was peaceful but for how long.

Later that day dwarf Trumpkin the grand vizier of the two Kings of Narnia and Telmar was walking through the corridors of the Telmarine castle, when he saw the person he was looking for the 21 year old Lord Miraz.

"Lord Miraz!" Trumpkin snapped.

"Oh Trumpkin you broke me from my thoughts of me thinking how I will never be King!" Miaz teased. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce that King Caspian is on his way to see you, so you better have a good explaination for not being at the Prince's ceremony this morning!" Trumpkin said harshly to the Lord of Telmar. "He's fuming mad you know, you'd think he would explode in a burst of smoke any minute, you should be pleased Aslan himself isn't the one to see you!"

"Oh I am just quivering in fear!" Miraz glared dangerously at the dwarf as he walked towards him but before the dwarf could run away the Telmarine grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"Miraz drop him….NOW!" Caspian ordered as he walked into the corridor.

"Good timing your majesty" Trumpkin gasped as he was dropped to the ground, "don't you think you could've dropped me gently!" the dwarf scowled at the man.

"Why if it isn't my big brother Cas here to tell me off!" Miraz said in mock love.

"Sophia and I didn't see you at the ceremony this morning!" Caspian said in a low tone.

"Oh dear that was this morning sorry I must of slept in…. now I feel terrible!" Miraz said in surprise.

"Well, as the kings brother you should have been first in line!" Trumpkin scolded.

"I was first in line till that brat was born!" Miraz snapped.

"That brat Miraz is my son! And your future king" Caspain spoke in a dangerous tone which would have had any common person shaking in fear.

"Oh I should practice my curtsy!" Miraz said saracastly whilst turning away from the pair.

"Don't turn your back on me Miraz!" Caspian snapped.

"Oh no Caspian perhaps it is you who shouldn't turn your back on me!" Miraz hissed whilst walking away.

"Is that a challenge!" Caspian growled whilst unsheathing his sword behind the Lord.

"Oh temper, temper! No dear brother I would never dream of challenging you" Miraz said but Trumpkin saw the lie in his eyes before Miraz walked away and out of the castle.

"Whatever am I going to do with him Trumpkin" Caspian sighed.

"Humm make him a punching bag!" the dwarf suggested evilly.

"Trumpkin" the king joked.

"What don't tell me you're not thinking it your majesty?" Trumpkin started, making the king chuckle yes life was good for now.


	2. Chapter 2

(10 Years Later)

It was before sunrise and the young 10 year old Prince Caspian ran through the castle fully dressed in search of his parents. As he burst into his parent's bedroom he was yelling.

"Dad, Dad wake up you said today"

"Dear your son is calling you" Sophia said quietly.

"Before sunrise he's your son!" Caspian argued.

"Dad! You Promised!" Caspian whined causing his father to groan then yawn whilst speaking

"Alright alright I'm up" After he got dressed Sophia gave her son a quick hug before she gently pushed him towards the large balcony as he and his dad headed outside to look at the kingdom.

"Now Caspian look closely for everything the light touches is our Kingdom then if you look into the distance that is Prince Peter's kingdom Narnia!" Caspian IX explained to his son.

"Wow so all of this will be mine" his son said in awe.

"Yes when your king all of this will be yours to rule but peacefully!"

"but what about that shadowy forest over there dad" Caspian asked.

"You must never go there Cas it's not safe" the king told his son sternly.

"But I thought a King could do whatever they wanted?" Caspian said disappointed.

"There's more to being King then getting your own way son" his father said in mock shock. "For being king you must understand the people who serve you so that your rule is true and fair" Caspian IX now said as he walked through the royal gardens with his son only to be interrupted by Caspian's 10 year old friend from Narnia Prince Peter .

"Hey Cas, your majesty" Peter greeted happily, "You alright? What are you doing up so early it's not like you?" he joked.

"haha Pete but yes I'm alright my father just showed me the kingdom!" Caspian said proudly.

"Cool want to duel?" Peter asked while pulling out 2 wooden swords. As Caspian nodded the boys begun the fight whilst King Caspian watched from a distance till his thoughts were interrupted by Trumpkin coming and giving the morning report, till General Glozelle came running informing them of a rebel attack.

"Trumpkin escort Peter and Caspian back into the castle" Caspian ordered.

"But dad can't we come with you?" his son asked.

"No boys I'm sorry" Caspian said whilst mounting his horse Bonthe, before galloping off into the trees.

"We never get to do anything" Peter moaned.

"I know!" Caspian agreed.

"Don't worry young Princes you'll get your chances when your King then you get to beat the hinds out of those dumb pig headed buffoons" Trumpkin grumbled.

"Peter, Caspian!" Princess Lucy the Valiant, Peter's 6 year old sister called out before running into her brothers embrace where he swung her about, before she whispered something in his ear before pulling him away. "Hello DLF" she said sweetly to Trumpkin "Mr Tunmus is here and he said he needs to speak with you and Trufflehunter immediately".

"Bye Cas see you later" Peter yelled whilst being dragged by an excited Lucy, with Trumpkin following behind.

"Bye… Uncle Miraz you never guess what!" Caspian yelled over to his uncle sitting under an apple tree.

"Oh I do hate guessing games!" Miraz said in despair as his nephew approached.

"I'm going to be King of Telmar" Caspian said proudly.

"Oh goody" Miraz said sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom" Caspian continued "and I'm going to rule it all...Hey Uncle Miraz when I'm King what will that make you?" Caspian asked innocently.

"A monkeys uncle" Miraz replied whilst yawning.

"Oh you are so weird, uncle" Caspian exclaimed.

"You have no idea…so your father showed you the whole kingdom huh well did he show you the shadow lands?" Miraz asked.

"No well he said I can't go there" Caspian said disappointed.

"And he's absolutely right a rebel base is no place for a…whoops" Miraz said in mock shock.

"A what!" Caspian asked excited

"Or dear I said too much… well you would have found out sooner or later just promise me you will never go there my dear nephew!" Miraz begged.

"Ok I swear" but Miraz knew that glint in his nephews eye which meant he was lying. "Well I gotta go do something bye uncle Miraz" Caspian waved before running off into the distance leaving Miraz smirking evilly at his small figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later 9 year old Princess Susan the Gentle of Narnia was reading a book on Narnian history when her 8 year old brother Edmund ran past offering her some of his turkish delight.

"No thanks Ed" she said sweetly. After her younger brother shrugged he left to find Mr and Mrs Beaver who were looking after the Narnian heirs whilst they stayed in Telmar.

"Su!" Caspian yelled whilst running over to her and taking her book off her. "Come on I just heard about this great place where we can go on an adventure".

"Caspian I'm kinda busy doing my studies thank you" Susan snapped whilst snatching her book back and smoothing down her red dress.

"And so should you be Caspian, where's Professor Cornelius?" Queen Sofia asked as she approached the young children.

"Your Majesty" Susan curtsied to the Queen of Telmar before re-doing her plaited hair.

"I don't know Mum but I don't have lessons today remember" Caspian lied

"Hum well what is this great place I heard you talk of" Sophia asked.

"It's around the town by the River mother it's so good apparently" Caspian lied again.

"The river what's so great about the river?" Susan exclaimed.

"I'll show you when we get there" Caspian hissed to Susan.

"Oh ok can we go Lady Sophia please?" Susan asked sweetly, whilst Caspian flashed a cute smile.

"Oh alright" Sophia smiled, as the two children got excited and started leaping around, "but take Trumpkin with you".

"Oh no not him!" Caspian groaned whilst Susan rolled her eyes.

1/2 hour later Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin were making their way to the river whilst walking alongside their horses, as the dwarf walked on ahead Susan whispered to her friend.

"So where are we really going Cas?"

"A rebel base" Caspian replied quietly.

"Wow" Susan said happily.

"Shush" Caspian hissed

"Oh sorry, so what are we going to do about mr grumpy up ahead?" Susan asked whilst pointing to the dwarf.

"I've got a plan…." Caspian started to say.

As Trumpkin turned round he saw the young children talking in hushed tones and walked up to them smiling.

"Ahh look at you two, your parents will be so proud, I mean you are betrothed…" Trumpkin stated.

"Be-what?" Caspian said confused.

"Betrothed, intended, engaged?" Trumpkin looked at the confused faces of the children

"Meaning?" Susan asked

"One day you two are going to be married" Trumpkin said happily

"Eww"

"Yuck I can't marry her she's my best friend" Caspian exclaimed.

"Yeah it would be so weird" Susan agreed.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you have no choice in the matter" Trumpkin snapped.

"Well when I'm King that will be the first thing to go!" Caspian said to the dwarf.

"Well not as long as I'm around" Trumpkin said

"Well in that case you're fired" Caspian said back

"ha nice try but only the King can do that!" Trumpkin said in triumph.

"Well he's the future King" Susan said to the two.

"Yeh so you have to do what I tell you" Caspian agreed.

"Not yet I don't and with that attitude you will shape up to be a very pathetic king indeed!" Trunpkin snapped as the two kids rolled their eyes and walked away with their horses.

"Well that's not the way I see it" Caspian replied.

_(I just can't wait to be king)_

"_I'm going to be a mighty King so enemies beware" Caspian sang_

"_Well I've never seen I King of man with quite such long hair" Trumpkin teased whilst flicking Caspian's hair._

"_I'm going to be the main event that no king was before I'm brushing up or looking down and working on my lunge" Caspian sang whilst almost stabbing Trumpkin with his small sword._

"_Thus far a rather un__inspiring thing"  
"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Caspian sang whilst leading the horses and Susan to the market place.  
"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..." Trumpkin starting to say as the two children surrounded him.  
"No one saying do this…" Caspian sang as Susan stuck her tongue out behind the dwarfs back.  
"Now when I said that, I—" the dwarf scolded Susan.  
"No one saying be there" Susan sang sweetly whilst Capian pulled at face at Trumpkin  
"What I meant was..." Trumpkin snapped as he noticed Caspian  
"No one saying stop that" Caspian said as Susan mimicked Trumpkin  
"Look, what you don't realize.." Trumpkin said fursiously.  
"No one saying see here" Susan and Caspian sang together before mounting their black and white ponies Destrier and Elena.  
"Now see here!" Trumpkin said as he was pushed down by the horses riding past.  
" Free to run around all day" Caspian sang as the pair galloped through the market as the people laughed and cheered.  
"Well, that's definitely out..." Trumpkin yelled as he tried to mount his trotting horse  
"Free to do it all my way!" Caspian sang loudly.  
" I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart" Trumpkin said whilst falling of his horse into a hay stack.  
"Kings don't need advice from little dwarfs for a start" Caspian sang back whilst he and Susan stopped and dismounted to laugh at the dwarf.  
"If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Telmar, I wouldn't hang about... aah!" Trumpkin yelled as he fell down some stairs. "This child is getting wildly out of wing"  
"Oh, I just can't wait to be king" Caspian sang as he and Susan danced together whilst the towns people danced with them "Everybody look left" Everyone in the market danced to the left knocking the dwarf over. "Everybody look right" Again people dancing about to the right knocking over Trumpkin."Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" Caspian yelled whilst pulling Susan upon to a podium.  
" Not yet!" Trumpkin snapped whilst getting up off the floor  
" Let every person go for broke and sing let's hear it in the market and on the sea it's gonna be King Caspian's finest fling" The people in the market sang.  
"Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait ... to be king!" Caspian yelled as hell broke loose in the market place as fruits were flying everywhere, carts crashing till a fat women hit Trumpkin sending him flying into a dung heap._

"_Caspian, Susan" Trumpkin said in a daze before realising the children had taken off on the horses._


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Susan and Caspian had reached the edge of the forest and had tied their horses to the tree whilst laughing and put their weapons on themselves.

"I can't believe it worked" Susan giggled.

"I am a genius!" Caspian said proudly.

"Hey genius it was my idea!" Susan snapped.

"Really ahhh" Caspian yelled as he drew his small sword and Susan drew her's and they battled till Susan tripped up Caspian and taking his sword as he fell then pointing the two swords at him as he lay on the ground.

"Ha I win!" Susan smirked.

"Hey let me up!" Caspian snapped whilst snatching his sword back, before trying a surprise on Susan, only to end up deeper into the forest on his back again with Susan pointing the two swords at his neck.

"I win again" Susan says triumphtly before looking around her and gasping.

"What is it?" Caspian asked as he got up then he realised they were on the edge of the rebel camp.

"Wow" Caspian said as he saw all of the sleeping mats then he spotted a clearing covered by the mist. "I wonder what's in there?"

"I don't know should we go check it out?" Susan asked.

"Yeah… come on" Caspian said

"Stop we are really out of the kingdom now" Trumpkin snapped as he tried to pull and groaning Caspian and Susan away from the scene.

"Look shorty pants is scared" Caspian teased.

"That's Mr Shorty Pants to you and right now we are all in very real danger" Trumpkin said quickly.

"Danger ha I laugh at the face of danger hahahaha" Caspian said whilst moving further into the mist only to be greeted by a group of males laughing.

Scared Caspian ran back to Susan and Trumpkin who stood in front of the children protectively.

"Well, well well Demetri what do we have here" a tall man with a beard said coming out of the mist followed by two others one tall and one fat and short.

"I dunno Sopstain What do you think Ed?" the man called Demetri said slying to the small man who just laughed. "Just what I was thought a trio of trespassers" the man snapped.

"And quite by accident I can assure you" Trumpkin said whilst stumbling and pushing Susan and Caspian back towards where the horses were,

"Wait a minute I know you your King Caspian's little messanger" Sopestain glared.

"I sir am the Kings grand Vizier" Trunpkin snapped at the man whilst the other two circled the children.

"And that would make you?" Demetri asked.

"The future King" Caspian said proudly.

"And this little pretty is" Demetri asked whilst pulling Susan towards him, she screamed in fright at his harsh grip.

"Pprrincess Ssusan" Susan stammered in fear as Caspian and Trumpkin watched in shocked.

"..of Narnia" Demetri began to say before Sopestain interrupted. "Do you know what we do to Kings who step out of their kingdom?"

"Pah you can't do anything to me" Caspian scoffed as he made Demetri release Susan.

"Err I think they can" Trumpkin disagreed.

"but Trumpkin you should that they were nothing but dumb pig headed buffons" Caspian said back.

"My my my look at the sun we really must be returning erm nice to meet you" Trumpkin said whilst trying to shoe the children away from the men.

"Why the hurry we'd love for you to stay for a while and give us some entertainment" Sopestain laughed then as the rest of the men made jokes Caspian saw their chance to escape.

"hey did we say we would let them go?" Demetri asked.

"No why?" Sopestain asked back

"Cuz there their they go" Demetri yelled. As Caspian and Susan ran they didn't see Trumpkin get captured, but when they found him they saw him get knocked down by the men.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size" Caspian snapped.

"Like you" Demetri smirked. Then the children were being chased by the three men as they decided to climb a steep ridge Caspian saw Susan falling and almost in the grasp of the men before Caspian drew his sword and cut the rebels cheeks giving Susan the chance to climb up the ridge, then as they ran deeper into the forest they found themselves back at the camp where Trumpkin was and they all were cornered by a large tree by the three men when Caspian drew his sword and started swinging it at the men who laughed at him.

"Go on do it again" they teased but this time when Caspian gave a battle cry it sounded more grown up only to reveal King Caspian with his sword who fought off the rebels single handed, and when they fled, Trumpkin walked up to the King and smiled but only to be glared back at. As Susan and Caspian walked towards the King Caspian spoke to his father.

"Dad i…" only to be cut off by his father. "You deliberately disobeyed me!" he snapped. "Dad I'm sorry" the boy apologised. "Let's go home" Caspian IX growled before collecting the horses and they all mounted up and rode in silence till Susan put her hand over Caspian's and said

"I thought you were very brave and thanks for saving me" she smiled at him. But little did they all know, was that Miraz was watching them from behind a tree.

An hour later darkness had fallen and they were nearly back at the castle when the king ordered Trumpkin to take Susan home and to explain what had happened whilst Caspian talked with his son.

After Susan and Trumpkin had left Caspian IX called Caspian to him.

"Caspian, I'm very disappointed in you." His father said sternly.

"I know." Caspian said sadly.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put dear Susan in danger! Caspian if she would've got hurt I don't know how I would explain it to Peter or her parents, I'm supposed to care for her and how can I do that if you put her in danger!" Caspian the IX scolded.

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Caspian said near to tears.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Caspian... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." His father explained.

"But you're not scared of anything" Caspian argued.

"I was today."

"You were?" Caspian looked at his father in shock.

"Yes... I thought I might lose you." His father said with a sigh.

"I guess even kings get scared, huh? But you know what?" Caspian now said with a grin.

"What?" Caspian looked at his sons face with cursioty.

"I think those rebels were even scareder" now this comment made the king laugh gently.

"And do you know why Cas….. Cause nobody messes with your dad…. Now race you back to the castle" the king yelled to his son as they both galloped home.

"I win!" Caspian cheered happily to his father as his helps him dismount his horse, only to swing him around playfully. "Dad we're pals right?" the young boy asks.

"right" the king answers happily.

"And we'll always be together" Caspian said happily.

"Caspian... Let me tell you something that my father told me look at the stars the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars in a place called Aslan's country" Caspian explained.

"Really?" Caspian said awestruck.

"Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I as well as the great lion Aslan." Caspian said to his stargazing son.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile back in the rebel camp the three beaten up rebels were talking to each other.

"Man, that lousy King! I won't be able to see for a week's! " Demetri moaned whilst tending to his black eye, while Ed is laughing at him, before Demetri tackles him and they have a scrabble on the ground till Sopestain decides to break it off.

"Will you knock it off!" he shouts and the two cease fighting.

"Well, he started it!" Demetri yelled.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the social status." Sopestain exclaimed.

"Man, I hate dangling." Ed said in a low voice.

" You know, if it weren't for the royal family, we'd be runnin' Telmar" Sopestain said.

"Yeah. Man, I hate the royal family." Demetri moaned

"Oh, surely we royals are not all THAT bad." Miraz said whilst walking out from behind a tree.

"Oh, Lord Miraz, it's just you." Demetri sighed in relieve.

"We were afraid it was somebody important." Sopestain said.  
"Yeah, you know, like Caspian" Demetri mimicked.

"I see. I'm surrounded by idiots." Miraz groaned.

"Not you, Miraz; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our leader." Sopestain said.

"Charmed." Miraz said sarcasticly.

" Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper." Ed said happily.

" Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to help our current situation?" Demetri asked the Lord.

"Well I have a plan which will help me gain the throne and give you all the power you deserve!" Miraz smirked evilly.

"Really well what is this plan?" Sopestain asked curiously.

"We are going to kill the King and the Prince tomorrow so we can rule over Telmar" Miraz beamed with pride.

"Good you have all of our allegiance's and those of our men but my Lord what about the Narnian royals wont they get in the way and the Queen as well?" Sopestain asked.

"Don't worry let me deal with them now here's the plan…" Miraz started as the men listened closely with evil grins plastered across their faces.

The next morning Caspian awoke early to find his mum Queen Sophia sitting on his bed, face covered in worry and concern.

"Thank goodness you're safe, it's a good thing your father has knocked some sense into last night but Caspian please I beg you don't do anything stupid again" his mother begged.

"Yes mum" Caspian replied quietly.

"Now today you are going to find Susan and apologise to her for putting her in danger yesterday and you must also apologise to Peter and the rest of the Narnian party as they were going out of their minds last night with worry, as was I" his mother told him gently.

"Yes mother ok" and with that Caspian was out of bed and searching for his friends, he found Peter, Edmund and most of the Narnian party in the library and as he entered he saw Peter give him a cold glare, he knew that his best friend was upset with him for putting his sister in harm's way.

"Good morning all I am here to apologise for my actions yesterday and to you personally Ed and Pete for putting Su in danger… can you forgive me?" Caspian asked quietly. As everyone waited for the Princes to answer Caspian saw them both grin and run up to him and crush him in a hug, as everyone else laughed at the sight of the young Princes. Not very much later Caspian found Susan in a light purple dress having a tea party with her sister Lucy in one of the palace gardens.

"Hey Cas" Susan called to him as she styled Lucy's hair. As he approached Lucy broke away from Susan's grip and embraced Caspian tightly.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked as he sat down with the girls.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you" Susan replied whilst pouring some milk for Lucy who was playing with a doll.

"Look Suzy I'm sorry for getting you in danger" Caspian said quickly.

"It's fine Caspian really" Susan said smiling but then Miraz came out of the bushes and towards the children.

"Good morning your highnesses" he said sharply.

"Good morning Uncle how are you today?" Caspian asked kindly whilst Susan ran off to play with a dryad with her sister.

"Fine now I have a treat for you and your daddy so why don't you get your horse and we'll go" Miraz said in fake excitement.

"Ok give me a second to get Destrier" Caspian replied before running towards the stables.

1/2 hour later Miraz and Caspian had arrived at the destination by the cliffs and the sea as they dismounted their horses Miraz spoke

"now you wait here while I'll go get you dad ok"

"please can you tell me what it is?" Caspian asked.

"No no no no no you must wait for your daddy for it's a father, son thing for we don't want another incident like the one yesterday do we?" Miraz asked.

"Oh you know about that" Caspian looked down upset.

"Caspian everyone knows about that but just between you and me you might want to practice those sword fighting skills of yours" Miraz said slyly.

"Oh ok" Caspian looked ashamed but then cheered up as he saw Miraz walk away "hey uncle Miraz will I like the surprise?"

"Caspian it's to die for!" Miraz emphasized.

Meanwhile the rebels are sent a signal by Miraz to attack Caspian.

Miraz finds his brother by the river he tells him of an attack on his son from rebels, so they race to Caspian's rescue to find him dangling over the cliff edge.

"Caspian" his father yells as he runs into the crowd of rebel killing all in his path as he pulls his son up Caspian IX is grabbed from behind and pushed to the ground as his son runs into the trees and climbs into a nearby tree only to see the faint image of his father having a sword pressed into his chest.

"Miraz what are you doing helping this rebels?" Miraz's brother asks as Miraz drew his sword.

"Long live the King" Miraz shouts as he stabs his brother in the heart as he yells out in pain.

As the crowd disburse Caspian runs down from his hiding place and runs to his fathers no moving form.

"Dad come on it's time to go home" Caspian shakes his father only to get no reply, now tears start to fall "Dad please wake up… help! Somebody, anybody!" Caspian yells before falling next to his father still form, crying, not noticing Miraz coming up behind him and speaking with disappointment in his voice.

"Caspian what have you done?"

"the rebels attacked me and he tried to save me it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen" Caspian stumbles

"Of course you didn't but the king is dead and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive" Miraz said to Caspian in mock comfort.

"what am I going to do" Caspian asked sadly.

"Run away Caspian and never return" Miraz said harshly and with that his nephew jumped on his horse and raced off it the bushes just as three rebels on horses arrive.

"Kill him" Miraz orders then the rebels gallop after the young princes chasing him through the forest till they reached the heavy flowing river Caspian by a miracle got across while the rebels got caught in the current and flowed down steam only to stop at some rocks to see Caspian's body fading off into the distance yelling threats at him saying that if he ever comes back they will kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile at the Telmarine Castle Miraz told Queen Sophia, the Prince and Princesses of Narnia and the rest of the castle of King Caspian and his son's death.

"King Caspian's death was a terrible tragedy as well as Prince Caspian's I am truely sorry for all of your losses especially yours Sophia for I lost my brother and nephew" Miraz lied with fake sadness, whilst Sophia sobbed in the arms of Caspian's Professor, whilst Peter held a crying Susan, as Edmund held on tight to Lucy. "So it is with a heavy heart that I take over the throne yet out of the ashes we can start anew with the new age of Telmar" Miraz exclaimed as the telmarine rebels came through the doors in thousands and surrounded the people in the court room as they all gasped in shock, Sophia cried harder whilst Peter went and stepped in front of his siblings protectively, as the whole castle was overrun with the rebels taking control of Telmar. Whilst the great Aslan watch from a distance and shook his head in defeat and sadness.

In a forest between the borders of Telmar the dwarf Nikabrik and his mouse friend Reepicheep walked through the bushes only to find a small horse resting by a tree and a young boy asleep by the lake.

"Umm I think he's still alive" Reepicheep stated the obvious as the boys chest was moving with each breath.

"You think Reep come on lets wake him up" Nikabrik said to the mouse as he moved towards the water and poured it on the boy's face.

"Hey you okay kid?" Nikabrik asked as Caspian slowly awoke.

"I guess so." Caspian replied sadly

"You nearly died." Reepicheep stated. "I saved you. Well, uh, Nikabrik helped. A little." The muse added after Nikabrik cleared his throat getting Reep's attention

"Thanks for your help." Caspian thanked them in a low monoless tone

"Hey, where you going?" Niabrik asked as Caspian walked away slowly.

"Nowhere." Caspian replied in a depressed tone.  
"Gee. He looks blue." Nikabrik said to the mouse.

"I'd say he's a brownish tanned colour." Reepicheep argued.

"No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed." Nikabrik explained

" Oh." Reepicheep said understanding.

"So where are you from kid" Nikabrik asked trying to get more out of the depressed kid.

"Who cares? I can't go back. " Caspian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we." Reepicheep said happily.

" What'cha do, kid?" Nikabrik asked Caspian

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it." Caspian said dismissivly.

" Good. We don't wanna hear about it." Nikabrik scoffed.

"Come on, Nik." The mouse hissed to the dwarf only then to turn back to the boy who was now sitting on a rock. "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Caspian said quietly.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Nikabrik here says, You got to put your behind in your past..." Reepicheep says getting confused with the words.

"No. No. No. It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?" Nikabrik corrected.

"Right." Caspian said back

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world." Nikabrik explained

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Caspian said disbelieving.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me, Hakuna Matata." Nikabrik stated.

"What?" Caspian asked confused.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means No worries." Reepicheep explained.

_(Hakuna Matata Song)  
"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze. It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem-free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata!" Reep and Nikabrik sing together whilst leading Caspian to the water's edge._

"Hakuna matata?" Caspian asked still confused.

"Yeah, it's our motto" Reepicheep replies.

" What's a motto?" Caspian asked.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha..." Reepicheep jokes. "You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems." Then the two begin singing again.

"_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze. It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem-free philosophy... Hakuna Matata!" They sing as Caspian joins in whilst getting more thay show Caspian the forest to reveal a beautiful forest lagoon hideout._

"Welcome... to our humble home."Reepicheep says proudly.

" You live here?" Caspian asked in awe.

"We live wherever we want." Nikabrik answers

"It's beautiful." Caspians says in amazement. And they start singing the song again.  
_"Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata" Reepicheep and Nikabrik sing.  
"It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem-free. Philosophy. Hakuna Matata" Caspian sings on his own, but all three of them dive into the lake and swim humming to themselves._


	7. Chapter 7

8 years later

Caspian had grown up into a handsome, strong and brave young man with no worry's bearing down on his shoulders as he grew up learning Reepicheep and Nikabrik's ways of life but little did he know of the changes his home had taken. His mother Sophia had died a year after the news of her husband and son's death with a broken heart, whilst Miraz took over Telmar with the rebels, killing all who stood in their way this included the King and Queen of Narnia who were killed in Telmar in front of their 4 children. 5 years after King Caspian's death, straight after their parent's murder Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were named the Kings and Queens of Narnia but Miraz did not allow them to return home as he was afraid if they left they may attack Telmar with their army but just to make sure Miraz made King Peter sign a treaty to join the Narnians and Telmarines together to keep the people happy. Over the years of being trapped in Telmar the Kings and Queens grew up under the watchful eye of Sopestain who was made a Lord as Miraz took the throne. Having now ruled for 8 years Miraz turns his attentions of power to the young Queen Susan who's beauty developed over time and is desired by many, not only Miraz, but as the older sibling King Peter protects Susan from him and other suitors, as best he can with the help of Edmund and Lucy. While all of these changes went on Caspian lived life to the full with his friends, eating sleeping and having a blast.

Meanwhile in Telmar as Miraz sat on the throne eating a plate full of turkey, Trumpkin who was in a cage was singing a sad song.

"Nobody knows the troubles I've seen, nobody knows my sorrows….."

"Oh come now Trump can't you sing a happier song!" Miraz groaned,

"It's a small world after all…." The dwarf started to sing until rudely cut off by Miraz snapping.

"No stop anything but that one!"

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely diddely There they are standing in a row…." As he says Miraz joins in "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head… oh I never had to do this for Caspian!" the dwarf groaned.

"WHAT! What did you say?" Miraz said angrily

"Oh nothing" Trumpkin said innocently.

"You know the law never say his name because I am the KING!" Miraz yelled.

"Yes Sire you are the King" Trumpkin said nervously

"My Lord" Lord Sopestain announces whilst coming into the throne room.

"What is it now?" Miraz groans

"My Lord the people are starting to rebel not only in Telmar but in Narnia as well, the treaty with King Peter is weakening, the rest of the rebels believe that my lord should marry and produce an heir and soon by the rate of attacks that have been happening," Sopestain explained.

"What do you think I have been trying to do with Queen Susan for the last year!" Miraz snapped.

"My Lord no-one questions your choice, for Queen Susan's beauty and kindness is legendry it's just that she still hasn't agreed to your proposal yet and we feel you need an heir soon, as you aren't getting any younger"

"Then why do you think I chose her to be my bride then you fool, one she is young so she will bear me many children and two she's Narnian royalty so marriage will strengthen the treaty between our countries but I still can't work out why she still refuses my kind offer for she is a guest here" Miraz said.

"Well let me think for you, well lets see you killed her parents and anyone else who didn't agree with you then you have kept the new kings and queens of Narnia trapped here in Telmar." Trumpkin said breaking his silence from the conversation.

"Enough! She will accept my offer even if I have to use force now my lord sent for her immediatly" Miraz ordered. Then after he had Trumpkin escorted back to his sealed chambers, the doors of the throne room opened wide revealing a 17 year old Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia with pale white milky skin, sparkling light blue eyes and long black hair, since the 8 years of Caspian's death Susan had grown up into a beautiful kind young lady under the watchful eye of Peter King of Narnia along with, Edmund and Lucy since their parents destruction by Miraz. As Susan entered the throne room proudly wearing a dark green silk dress with a piece of gold silk as a belt, her hair was half tied up letting the lower half fall freely down her back and on the top of her head lay a gold band to represent royalty.

"Ahh my beautiful Susan you look more lovely as time passes" Miraz beamed a yellow teethed grin at her whilst scanning her body with his dark eyes making her look away.

"You sent for me my lord" her angel like voice said through gritted teeth.

"Yes well the time has come to discuss a matter dear to my heart…. You see my people are suffering Susan and the Lords need me to take a wife and to produce an heir now to prevent anymore suffering. And the truth is you're the only option in this difficult time, as you are at a marriageable age and are even more than capable to produce an heir." Miraz said with lust making her shake with fright and disgust at his words.

"And your point is my Lord" Susan questioned him without meeting his eyes, but before she could pull away his hand snatched her wrists in one hand whilst lifted her chin to make her look at him with the other.

"I am asking you to accept my hand in marriage as it will save the people you love dearly not only my people but yours as well" Susan gasped at his comment she knew he was trying to use guilt to get her into marriage.

"How dare you treat me this way, how dare you treat anyone this way, you vile pig, my brother and I have given you an answer countless times yet you still insist, I will never marry you for you hurt my people, my family, you murdered my parents and you are a monster who should be locked up!" Susan snapped as she struggled against his grip. "Now I must go for I hear my brother calling me"

"Not so fast my dear you will not escape me this easily I will have you no matter what…." Miraz's words sent shivers down her spine, but she pushed that feeling aside and still fought against his grip.

"Let me go" she whispered in fear as he pushed her into the nearest wall knocking the air out of her but before she could protest he crushed his foul tasting mouth on hers, whilst wrapping a snake like arm around her waist pulling her into him. As she tried to scream Miraz forced her mouth open letting his slippery tongue slip into her mouth making her gag in disgust but she truly panicked when Miraz started to run his free hand over her body making her lash out at him. As soon as she got free of his grip she saw him smile in triumph as she knew that now he had, 'had a taste of her' as he called it and that he would be more determined to get what he wanted which was her as his wife, so she fled the throne room sucking her swollen lips into her mouth as she ran into her room and began to cry quietly.

It was now midnight in the Telmarine castle as Susan went down to the stables in her travelling dress and prepared her horse Elena to be ridden when two figures entered the stables it was none other than, Susan's younger siblings 16 year old Edmund and 14 year old Lucy.

"Su what are you doing?" Edmund asked worried. Edmund had really changed over the years for he really was turning into a strong, brave young man determined to protect his family whatever it took. His short black hair glowed in the torch light while his brown eyes looked deep into hers as he looked down at his older sister (as he was a bit taller than her).

"I'm going to get help I can't watch my people suffer and die please don't tell Peter!" Susan begged knowing that her elder brother would kill her for going off alone.

"Don't worry we'll cover for you but Su we can only do it for a day as Miraz as well as Peter will get suspicious" Ed explained as Susan nodded understanding her brothers words, then Lucy who had tears in her eyes wraps her arms around her sister.

"Good luck be safe" Lucy cried, she had also changed from this little girl into a developing young lady, with light brown hair which had grown from shoulder length to lower down her chest, she also had gained height in the years but she was strong and valiant like her title but ever since seeing her parents death Lucy was always secretly scared of people and the world, this made Susan pity her younger sibling more as she hated seeing her so helpless.

"You too, both of you, stay away from Miraz he's more eager than ever to get what he wants, so be sure to watch your backs I couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt!" Susan said whilst mounting her horse then riding into the distance hoping that help will come.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Caspian, Nikabrik and Reepicheep were lying down in the long grass during a warm summers evening till Caspian let out a huge burp.

"Nice one Cas" Nikabrik congratulated him.

"Thanks" Caspian said proudly. "Man I'm stuffed"

"Me too" Reepicheep replied. Before all three of them took a big sigh and fell asleep under the stars, but Caspian couldn't help look up at the sky and feel the pain he had felt for the last 8 years deep in his chest.

The next day Reep and Nikabrik were walking through the forest talking when they heard a twig snap, ignoring it they continued there discussion only to panic when a wooden arrow with red feathers almost hit them and land in a nearby tree. Caspian who was not far away heard the yells of panic found his sword and hid behind a nearby tree to see a young woman standing by a white horse aiming her bow at her friends only to miss them once more as they ran into the trees the maiden also followed on her horse, only to trap the two Narnians by a large tree where there was no escape.

As a beautiful maiden aimed her bow at Nikabrik and Reepicheep once again, Caspian jumped from the trees and knocked her bow from her hands with his sword only to be met with a sword which the maiden had pulled from her horse's saddle as they duelled for a short time Reepicheep and Nikabrik cheered Caspian on. But before they knew it Caspian was tripped and was on his back with his sword in the maiden's hands as well as her own pointing down at his throat. Now she was standing still he was able to take a closer look at her she was beautiful long black hair wearing a white sleeved, blue bodied dress which matched the colour of her eyes then he remembered that move she performed during their duel.

"Susan?" Caspian said to the girl making her gasp back in shock and step away from him to allow him to get up but she never took her eyes off the handsome stranger. "Is it really you?" Caspian asked.

"Who are you?" she asked in shock.

"It's me Su Caspian" he said slowly smiling at her. Then he suddenly found her soft hand caressing his cheek slowly whilst she spoke.

"Caspian?" As she saw him nod they both jumped around and hugged, Caspian even picked her up and spun her around happily.

"Oh my god it is you!" Susan cried happily before embracing him again.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian yelled in surprise.

"What do mean what am I doing here? what are you doing here?" Susan replied whilst beaming

"Hey what's going on here!" Reepicheep yelled interrupting the pair.

"Reep this is Susan she's my best friend!" Caspian said to the mouse. "Hey Nikabrik come here"

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lady" Reep said

"And I you wait your Narnians?" Susan said in shock.

"No we are outsiders" Nikabrik snapped at her. "So let me get this straight you know her she knows you and she was just about to kill us! So can I get an explaination her!" Nikabrik screamed.

"Whoa calm down Nik" Caspian said gently.

"Sorry it's just you can't go anywhere without being in danger anymore" Susan said in a small voice.

"Huh" Caspian said confused.

"Wait till everyone finds out you're alive and you have been all this time" Susan said in awe

"No-one has to know Su" Caspian said in a low voice.

"Of course they do everyone thinks you're dead" Susan exclaimed

"Wait what" Caspian said shocked

"Yeah Miraz told us of the attack, it killed everyone Cas especially your mother, for she died a year later of a broken heart" Susan mentioned sadly.

"But what else did Miraz tell you?" Caspian asked shocking Susan with his reaction.

"Nothing else matters you're alive and that means you're the King!" Susan exclaimed in awe.

"…King" Nikabrik asked shocked

"Your Majesty I am forever in your service" Reepicheep said whilst bowing down at Caspian's feet.

"Stop it I'm not the King!" Caspian said angrily

"Caspian!" Susan said in shock at her friend's behaviour.

"What I'm not King maybe I was going to be, be not anymore it looks like Miraz is" Caspian said whilst walking away frustrated.

"Umm could you two give us a moment?" Susan asked nicely.

"puh anything you say to Cas you can say in front of us Lady.. right Cas" Nikabrik said to is Telmarine friend.

"Umm guys actually could you give us a moment we really need to catch up" Caspian said to his two friends with his back turned to Susan. As the two Narnians walked away grumbling, Caspian turned around and he truly saw how much his friend had changed, she used to be his pretty little play mate, now she was this stunning young women who looked so vulnerable. As he walked up to her, he saw her beautiful like face lowered whilst glittering tears ran down her smooth cheeks.

"Hey what's up" Caspian asks her in concern as his hand touches her cheek to wipe her tears away.

"It's like your back from the dead, you've no idea how much this will mean to everyone….. to me" she cried whilst looking away from his face unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey it's ok" Caspian comforted her, but before she knew it was curled up into his chest sobbing, hugging him close.

"I've really missed you" she sobbed and Caspian just held her giving her the occasional kiss on the top of her head for comfort. But little did they know that the mouse and dwarf were watching in the bushes.

"Ah this stinks and before you say sorry I mean them two love birds there, we are losing a friend" Nikabrik moaned.

_(Can you feel the love tonight)_

"_I can see what's happening (What?) And they don't have a clue (Who?) They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two. (Oh.) Ze sweet caress of twilight there's magic everywhere  
and with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air" Nikabrik and Reepicheep sing._

"_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things" The trees sing as Susan and Caspian explore the area together hand in hand, till they stop at the large lake and stare at the sunset.  
"So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me" Caspian sang to himself whilst walking, her beautiful face turn towards him smiling._

"_He's holding back, he's hiding but what, I can't decide why won't he be the king I know he is the king I see inside" Susan sings whilst Caspian smirks at her before walking off into the bushes confusing her, only to sprint back out and dive into the lake scaring her, as she runs into the lake after him, only to be pulled under by him as they climb out of the lake Susan pushes Caspian back in and runs away only to be caught by Caspian and they start to spin around together holding hands. After a while they both collapse on the grass together Caspian accidently lands on Susan who kisses his cheek, making him stare at her in shock, but then he realises he's falling in love with her as he helps her to her feet and then they kiss under the setting sun. Whilst the tree's sing:  
"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings, the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things, Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far stealing through the night's uncertainties love is where they are"  
"And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed. His carefree days with us are history. In short, our pal is doomed!" Reepicheep and Nikabrik sing drunkly before walking off sadly into the bushes_.

Now Susan and Caspian are walking around the forest and the lakes together embracing each other until Caspian speaks

"Isn't this a great place?"

"It is beautiful" Susan agrees

"Like you" Caspian adds making Susan blush and look away.

"I still don't get it you've been alive all this time and you haven't come home why?" Susan asked.

"I needed space to get out on my own and I did and it's great" Caspian said happily.

"But we've really needed you at home Cas" Susan said sadly.

"No-one needs me" Caspian said in a low tone.

"Yes we do, I need you, my family needs you, your country, your people need you, you're the King!" Susan argued.

"Susan we've been through this I'm not the King, Miraz is and you should accept it" Caspian said sternly.

"You don't understand Caspian! He's let the rebels take control of the kingdom" Susan said quietly.

"What?" Caspian said shocked.

"Yeah after your apparent death he let the rebels take charge of the council, Miraz and his men have been killing off anyone who opposes him, Caspian people are dying we need you!" Susan begged.

"Su there's something you're not telling me." Caspian said worried as Susan had tears running down her face.

"After the rebels took control my parents tried to get my siblings and I home but Miraz refused to let us leave until my parents agreed to a treaty, but they refused till 3 years ago my parent arranged a meeting with Miraz and we were made to go. During the meeting our parents demanded for Miraz to release us for it had been 5 years since we had seen them, but Miraz just stood there smiling then he said something which caused my dad to lash out at him only to end up on the floor with Miraz's sword pointed at him. My dad begged for it not to be done in front of us but Miraz did it anyway he stabbed my father through the chest, then he had my mother shot as she tried to grab us and we all witnessed it Peter, Ed even Lucy Oh Caspian Lucy was 11 at the time and she saw her parents being murdered before her!" Susan cried as Caspian held her tightly to him.

"Shush its ok" he soothed

"No it gets worse" Susan continued "after he killed them Miraz made us the new Kings and Queens of Narnia but he still wouldn't let us go home and we didn't understand why until a year ago when Miraz started to show an interest in me, he wouldn't stop giving me gifts then just at my birthday party he asked for my hand in marriage Peter was furious with him but I declined his offer but he keeps insisting"

"Oh Su I'm sorry" Caspian hugged her tighter hoping to make her feel secure and safe.

"He hasn't given up yet he keeps asking and last night he…he attacked me, he kissed me, forced my mouth open, he even touched me I was so scared but now he desires me more since he has had 'a taste' as he called it. But I don't know how much longer I can refuse him because I am scared that he'll try to hurt my family to get to me, that's why I left but I only have a day before Miraz learns the truth and hurts my family I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they got hurt. Caspian the people are rebelling we need you to come home and help stop it" Susan said trying to make him see sense.

"I can't go back" Caspian said walking away.

"Why" Susan demanded.

"You wouldn't understand" Caspian said dismissively

"What wouldn't I understand!" Susan yelled.

"No no it doesn't matter Hakuna Matata." Caspian says to her.

"What?" Susan asks confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..." Caspian starts to explain.

"Caspian!" Susan said annoyed with shock. But Caspian continues.

"And there's nothing you can do about it so why worry" He then starts walking away.

"Because it is you're responsibility as King!" Susan shouts at him whilst grabbing his arm.

"Well what about you? You left!" Caspian snaps back at her.

"I left to find help, I'm putting my siblings life at risk by doing this! And I found you Caspian alive! Don't you understand! You're are only hope!" Susan yells whilst begging.

"Sorry" Caspian says sarcastically

"What happened to you you're not the Caspian I remember" Susan said angrily.

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Caspian hissed at her.

"No, the Caspian I knew would be compassionate and be willing to save his people not to just sit around wasting time like you are doing now and to be quite frank I am rather disappointed" Susan said sternly make Caspian frustrated.

"You know you're starting to act and sound like my father" Caspian snapped whilst walking away towards his horse.

"Good! At least one of us does" Susan snaps back, making Caspian freeze at the talk of his father.

"Look! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't know what I've been through" Caspian yells angrily whilst glaring at Susan.

"I would if you just tell me!" Susan said back trying to be comforting.

"Forget it" Caspian snaps whilst mounting his horse.

"Fine!" Susan snaps back whilst scowling at him before walking back the way she came. Whilst walking alone Susan realises something gasps and runs back towards where she left her horse to find Reepicheep and Nikabrik there talking.

"Umm aren't we in kinda a hurry my lady" Reepicheep teased.

"Look when Caspian comes back tell him I hope he has a nice life and that I'm sorry" Susan says hurriedly whilst checking she has everything.

"Wait your leaving why?" nikabrik askes shocked by her urgentness to leave.

"I've been gone for over a day Miraz would have realised the reason why, I have to get back to protect my family from him" Susan said worried thinking of her beloved family.

"How?" Reep asked her breaking Susan from her thoughts.

"I'll do anything I can" Susan explained before mounting up her horse. "Thank you dear friends you are truly noble, please give Caspian my message" Susan said her goodbyes to the two Narnians and galloped off into the distance back to Telmar hoping that she isn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

With Caspian he had rode out to a clearing in the woods and was currently pacing whilst grumbling to himself.

"She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Caspian then looked up to the stars and yells out in despair "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

As Caspian begins to cry a lion approaches.

"Son of Adam why do you cry?"Aslan says slowly, causing Caspian to look up in amazement at the lion

"Aslan I have done bad things in my life I feel there is no hope for me" Caspian says sadly.

"Son of Adam you doubt your strengths you must listen to your heart, perhaps your father could help you with that." Aslan explains.

"I'm afraid not you see my father is dead and my mother a long time ago" Caspian said to the lion who grinned at him.

"No dear one for he is alive"

"What" Caspian asked shocked and a taken back by the lions words.

"Come Caspian follow me" and with that Caspian and the lion walked through the trees till they reached a hidden lagoon and Aslan asked Caspian to look into the water and to tell him what he saw.

"nothing just my reflection" Caspian replied confused.

"Look harder dear one" Aslan said with compassion, as Caspian did what the lion said he saw his father's reflection in the water, then his own. "You see Caspian he lives in you"

After a while Caspian looked up to hear his father's voice, then to see a ghostly figure of him appear before him.

"Caspian you have forgotten me" Caspian IX said slowly.

"No how could I" Caspian tried to argue.

"You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me" his father explained. "Look inside yourself Cas you are more than what you have become you must become King"

"How can I go back, I'm not who I used to be" Caspian said sadly.

"Remember who you are, you are my son and the one true King remember who you are" his father said before disappearing whilst Caspian fell to his knees in angst.

"Son of Adam do you now understand your people need you, to be the King you are" Aslan said calmly.

"yes I understand but it means I'm going to have to face my past and I don't think I am ready to be King" Caspian says in disappointment.

"It's for that very reason dear one that I know you are, believe in yourself, trust in your strength and courage" Aslan says gently and supportively.

"You're right I must save my people watch out Telmar cause here I come" Caspian says whilst mounting his horse making the lion chuckle.

"Good now waste no time" Aslan ordered and with that Caspian galloped off into the distance. "Hold on dear ones the true King is coming" Aslan said to himself whilst thinking of Susan and her family before sending a deep, loud roar into the sky to show that the true King of Telmar had returned.

Later that evening a figure walked through the bushes surrounding the two Narnians as the figure came out of the bushes they screamed.

"Hey hey hey it's only me" Caspian said smiling. "Look I'm going home but I will need your help, will you help me?" he asked.

"Oh alright" Nikabrik gave in.

"Ok Great but wait where's Susan?" Caspian asked worried whilst looking around.

"She left but she said for us to give you a message which was that she's sorry and she hopes you have a good life" Reepicheep said.

"What do you mean left?" Caspian asked confused.

"She left to go back to what's its name T…Telmar she said that she'd been gone too long and she had to get back to save her family and that she would do whatever it takes… whatever that means" Nikabrik said dismissively.

"Oh no… she wouldn't… we have to hurry if we are going NOW….. how long ago did she leave?" Caspian said whilst pacing.

"3 to 4 hours ago why Cas what's going on?" Reepicheep said worried at his friends reaction.

"She's gone back to save her family but the only way to do this is to marry my uncle Miraz!" Caspian explained quickly.

"Eww that's gross what is he like twice her age" Nikabrik said in disgust.

"That doesn't matter if my uncle is as ruthless as she says she and her family won't have long.. come on we leave now!" Caspian says before all three of them head in the direction of Telmar.

The next morning Caspian and his two friends found themselves in Telmar walking through the market place to find it deserted.

"Nice place" Nikabrik scoffed.

"Yeah this is my home" Caspian sighed but then his attention was drawn to the castle courtyard where some of the townspeople were shouting and yelling. Whilst keeping the hoods of their cloaks up they made their way through the crowds to the front row. When there Caspian noticed three royals standing on the platform sounded by what looked like rebels, then after looking at them for a moment or two he recognised them the youngest girl wearing a red and orange dress with long brown hair and a silver band on her was Lucy Susan's younger sister, the black hair boy with the silver band on his head next to him must have been Edmund then the tall blonde hair boy who looked around Caspian's age wearing his gold band was his best friend Peter, but where was Susan? Suddenly the trumpets sounded and out came Miraz standing tall and proud, as he raised his hand to the crowd everyone was silent. Then he spoke

"My people the time has come…." But Miraz was unable to finish as a white horse broke through the crowd revealing Susan who was now wearing a dark purple bodice dress with light purple sleeves, her hair was the same but she had a gold band resting on her head. As Caspian saw her he looked back to her siblings and saw fear in her younger siblings eyes and shock and anger in Peters, but as he looked at Miraz he saw his eyes narrow then a big evil grin came across his face as he opened his arms wide.

"Ah dear Susan at last you have returned and safe might I add… but tell me my dear where have you been for we have all been worried sick" Miraz said whilst looking at her with lust making her shudder.

"I went out hunting my lord but all I could get was rabbits" Susan said back whilst pointing to her horses saddle where half a dozen of rabbits were attached, but Caspian knew that Miraz didn't believe her story, so before she could walk over to her siblings he reached out and snatched her wrist in a firm grip making her gasp in fright.

"Hey let her go!" Edmund yelled whilst trying to move forwards to help free her sister from the lord's evil grip, but was stopped by one of the rebel guards.

"Now tell me my dear where did you really go?" Miraz asked Susan completely ignoring Edmunds yell. "Tell Me!" he growled whilst twisting her wrist making her hiss then yelp in pain. This time Peter reacted.

"Miraz release our sister now! You're hurting her!" Peter yelled whilst also being restrained by the rebels, while Lucy just stood there frozen in fright. It took all of Caspian's strength and some of Nikabrik and Reepicheep's to stop him from attacking Miraz.

"I…I went to get help" Susan said finally whilst lowing her head afraid to meet Miraz's cold gaze. Caspian knew that from his uncle's expression he saw anger, lust and awe at the Queens motives.

"Well you do realise that those actions is treason my dear Queen, so you must be punished" Miraz rasped in her ear, making her fight against his grip in terror. "Bring Queen Susan's family to me and restrain them for god's sake men!" Miraz snapped whilst pulling Susan to the side of the platform to allow space for her family. "Now then King Peter your beloved sister has committed treason against me so for her punishment she is going to watch you and Edmund and Lucy getting whipped, so that she can learn from her actions and also to teach you children to not try and hide things from me" Miraz said proudly Peter who struggled against his captor to try and get Lucy free of her's as she screamed and struggled.

"No! Please Miraz punish me not my family, Please spare them, whip me please I beg you" Susan yelled whilst trying to get free of Lord Sopestains hold.

"What would be the fun in that, this way I could teach all of you a lesson and anyway why would I want to damage a body such as yours" Miraz said to Susan whilst stroking her face making her look away in despair not wanting to meet her families concerns looks.

"Please Miraz don't do this I beg you…I'll…I'll marry you!" Susan said making Miraz stop in his tracks.

"No Su! Don't give in to his demands!" Peter yelled frightened for his sister's future now she had agreed to that monsters proposal. Caspian also froze in shock as he saw Miraz face look at the Narnian royal family in triumph, he now knew that he had won.

"Ok then if you marry me my dear I will spare your family, Professor!" Miraz called over Caspian's old Professor. "Marry us now!" Miraz ordered at that moment Caspian's heart stopped because he realised his uncles intentions, Caspian looked in horror as he saw Susan's siblings faces go from shock to absolute worry for their sister as they saw her being pulled into Miraz's grip and as the Professor began the words Susan's face paled, knowing what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

As the ceremony finished Miraz then spoke again.

"General Glozelle take the other Narnian royal family to the dungeons, where they will remain until my new wife learns to control her actions and if they resist I give you permission to use force and by force I mean whip them!" As the General gave his men the orders Susan screamed.

"No! Miraz you said you'd spare them, Peter, Ed, Lucy!" Susan cried which made Caspian's heart break but Caspian put his hand on his sword hilt waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Then General I want you to escort my wife personally to my bed chambers for we need to get started on a heir" Miraz ordered making Susan pale even more as her brother had looks of disgust and Lucy looked like she was going to be sick. As Susan started to be pulled away from her family they all struggled. Lucy being smaller than the rest was able to free herself and she ran to Miraz's feet and begged.

"Please your majesty stop this, don't hurt my family, please" Lucy cried.

"Ah so young, so innocent but no I will have your sister" Miraz said to the young girl making her cry more.

"Please King Caspian would never had done this" Lucy said in tears. Now at this comment Miraz was angry and slapped the girl so hard she screamed and fell to the fall knocked out, making her family scream and call her name but it was all in vain. This was when Caspian decided to strike gaining all the courage he had, he roared and jumped onto the platform killing all in his way. Then he ran to the girl's side while her family was still struggling to free themselves.

"Caspian, no brother your dead" Miraz whispered, but Caspian ignored him and gently shook the girl awake, as she looked at him she spoke quietly.

"King Caspian"

"No Lu it's me Caspian your friend" Caspian replied.

"Caspian you're alive" she squealed whilst hugging him.

"Caspian my friend is it really you?" Edmund asked shocked but Caspian just nodded. Then Peter spoke angrily.

"Caspian where the hell have you been all this years!"

"I'm sorry it's a long story… can you forgive me Pete" Caspian said apologetically

"Of course my friend but you must help us" Peter said.

"I will, Susan are you alright?" Caspian asked while turning to his friend who looked happily nodded.

"Yes you came back I thought you didn't want to?" Susan questioned.

"I felt I had to Susan I had to save you and your family for you all have been like family to me, so don't worry I'm home" Caspian said to her making her blush. Then Miraz spoke.

"Caspian, Caspian I'm a little surprised to see you alive" he said whilst glaring at Demetri and Ed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now Miraz!" Caspian said whilst pointing his sword at his uncle.

"Oh Caspian, you must understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom" Miraz stumbled.

"Are no longer yours. Step down Miraz!" Caspian said in a dangerous tone.

"Well I would naturally but you see the rebels they think I'm King" Miraz said actually frightened of his nephew.

"Well we don't" Susan snapped as her family nodded in agreement. "Caspian's the rightful king" Now at this comment Miraz gave Susan a glare only to be glared at by her and her family.

"The choice is yours Miraz, either step down or fight!" Caspian ordered.

"Oh must it all end in violence, I would would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member wouldn't you say Cas" Miraz taunted making everyone look at Caspian confused.

"That's not going to work Miraz, I've put the past behind me!" Caspian hissed.

"But have them" Miraz said whilst pointing to the royals as he went and stood by Susan stroking her cheek as she looked away in disgust making her brothers struggle again.

"Cas what is he talking about" Peter asked confused.

"ahh so you haven't told them, so why don't you cas, why don't you tell everyone who is responsible for King Caspians death!" Miraz snapped, whilst the rest stared at Caspian in shock.

"I am" Caspian said sadly. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"No Caspian!" Susan sobbed.

"You see my dear he isn't as innocent as you thought" Miraz whispered in her ear making her sob quietly.

"Cas tell me it isn't true them them it's not true" Edmund begged shocked.

"It's true" Caspian confirmed making them all look down in shock and sadness.

"You see he admits it murderer!" Miraz yells to everyone whilst walking around Caspian in a circle like a lioness hunting her prey.

"No I… it was an accident!" Caspian tried to explain

"Do you deny it, no, then you are guilty…. Poor Caspian you're in trouble again and this time Daddy's not here to save you and now we know why" Miraz shouted whilst stalking towards him only to have Caspian trip over a sword and land on the floor on his back only to try to get up but then to be pushed back down by the tip of Miraz sword which he drew.

"Caspian!" Lucy yelled while the rest of her family gasped in horror. 'Aslan help us' Lucy thought quickly.

"Now this looks familiar oh yes now I remember this is how your father looked before he died, so before I kill you here's my little secret" Miraz said before whispering in Caspian's ear, "I killed your father". Then Caspian remembered that day seeing Miraz stab his father he then yelled out in angry throwing Miraz to the floor and pointing his sword at Miraz.

"No Murderer!" Caspian growled as everyone gasped in shock at the sight.

"Caspian please!" Miraz begged.

"Tell them the true!" Caspian ordered.

"The true… well the true is in the eye of the.." but Miraz was cut off by the sudden pressure of Caspian's sword added to his throat. "Alright I did it" Miraz hissed quietly.

"So they can hear you" Caspian ordered

"I killed Caspian!" Miraz yelled. Then hell broke loose the rebels attacked Caspian all at once whilst Peter and Edmund freed themselves and joined the fight while Lucy freed Trumpkin with the help of Nikabrik and Reepicheep. As everyone was busy Miraz pulled himself off the ground grabbed Susan by the hair making her scream out in pain and rasped in her ear.

"I still will have you!" And with that he dragged her from the platform into the castle seeking his bed chambers. Caspian noticing this told Peter and Edmund who were about to speak when Aslan arrived and started to fight the rebels with the help of the Narnians and Lucy.

"Caspian go save Susan we'll hold them off" Peter yelled whilst knock a rebel out with the hilt of his sword. Then Caspian sprinted into the castle hoping he wasn't too late to save Susan.

Meanwhile Miraz had pushed Susan into his chambers and was walking towards her and he slapped her across the face dazing her for a few moments only to then grab her by the hair and pull her towards him. As she yelled in pain she slapped him but when she raised her hands again Miraz grabbed them both in one of his big hands twisting her body round so that her back was pressed up against him. As he pressed against her Susan screamed in terror of what was about to be done and she couldn't do anything to stop it, as Miraz started to lift her dress and a figure burst into the room making them both turn suddenly.

"Let her go Miraz this fight is between you and me" Caspian yelled.

"ahh my nephew sorry but she is my wife so I get to do want ever I want with her" Miraz said and to prove it to Caspian he twisted the hand holding her hair making her scream in pain.

"Release her NOW!" Caspian yelled but then Susan stamped Miraz's foot making him howl in pain and release her. Now Susan was save as she ran to the other side of the room where Caspian was, Caspian stalked towards his uncle growling at him. "Murderer". As Miraz backed off he babbled to Caspian trying to make him see sense.

"Caspian caspian please have mercy I beg you!"

"You don't deserve to live after all you've done" Caspian hissed.

"But I am family… it's the rebels they are the real problem the real enemy it's their fault!" Miraz babbled unaware that Demetri was by the door listening in then he stalked away to gather the rest

of his men.

"Why should I believe you everything you told me was a lie!" Caspian growled.

"What are you going to do, you wouldn't kill your old uncle now would you" Miraz said quietly

"No because I'm not a telmarine like you Miraz, so here's what I want you to do run away and never return" Caspian ordered with a hiss. Seeing his uncles reaction he started to walk away only to be screamed at by Susan.

"Caspian look out!" As he turned he saw his uncle coming at him with his sword, as he drew his they duelled. The duel was quite evenly matched as Miraz was older and Caspian was as experienced but was sharper, after injuring each other on the arms, and face Miraz knocked Caspian to the floor and just as Miraz dived on to him Caspian kicked him off the top of him making Miraz fall out of the second floor window with a crash. As Miraz got up slowly he saw Demetri and Ed and took a sigh of relieve.

"Ahh it's my friends"

"Friends, he said we were the enemy and that it was our fault" Demetri snapped with venom and both of them stalked towards him swords drawn as Miraz understood their intentions he begged.

"No, no please, no no!" Miraz yelled in pain as Sopestain came up behind him and stabbed him in the back with an arrow.


	11. Chapter 11

As the fight ended and the rebels were captured and killed. Caspian and Susan made their way out to the courtyard to find Susan's family waiting there for them. As Caspian walked to them they all embraced him happily, then after embracing all of his friends including Reepicheep and Nikabrik, Caspian turned to Susan and pulled her into a hug. They broke apart at the sound of Aslan approaching, as Caspian walked to Aslan and hugged him then the lion spoke to him.

"Well done dear one, now it is time" and with that the lion nudged Caspian towards the platform. After taking in a deep breath Caspian made his way up the steps and showed himself to the crowd and made a speech that will never be forgotten.

"My people Miraz is dead so you do not have to live in fear anymore for I Caspian the X will help lead you out of the darkness into the light, with the help of my friends the Kings and Queens of Narnia and together we all can create a better world, together we can bring peace and together we can earn our freedom!" Caspian shouted to get a loud cheer afterwards from the crowd who had accepted him as King.

As Susan and her family watched awestruck, Aslan smiled to a ghost figure of Caspian IX then to the young Kings and Queens as they made their way on to the platform with the lion to join Caspian. As the crowd cheered for the Kings and Queens Caspian and Susan looked at each other and spoke to each other

"I'm sorry Susan for what I have said and done but I promise that I will always be there for now on because I... I love you" Caspian said to a beaming Susan who just replied.

"I love you too Cas, I think I always have deep down!" As Susan finished Caspian kissed her with such love and passion she melted in his arms, as Susan's siblings watched Lucy beamed, Edmund laughed and then gagged and Peter watched the couple with a smile on his face only then to chuckle at Edmund and Lucy's expression as they exchanged words

"I think when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy said smiling.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand" Edmund said with a look of disgust on his face. Then a large roar from Aslan was heard showing the start of the golden age!

That night a ball was held to celebrate Caspian's coronation as Susan and Edmund danced with Lucy and Trumpkin Peter and Caspian spoke with each other.

"So you don't hate me?" Caspian asked.

"No of course not for you are my best friend, just one thing make her happy" Peter said whilst watching Susan laugh at Edmund's dancing.

"Huh?" Caspian asked confused.

After a sigh Peter explained.

"Susan make her happy Cas for she has been unhappy for too long she needs a saviour and that it you, so be a good husband to her"

"Ok wait what? your giving me permission to marry her?" Caspian asked gobsmacked

"Yes Cas it's shows that you truly love her and she you, so you have my blessing" Peter said chuckling then getting his goblet and bashing his fork against it to get everyone's attention, who then came and took their seats at the banquet tables.

"It has been 8 years since the death of King Caspian IX, he was a great King but now we have the chance to have another or an even better King, King Caspian the X" Aslan said as the people cheered for Caspian. Then Peter stood up and made his announcement.

"8 years ago I lost my best friend in a terrible murder but out of the ashes he was reborn and was allowed to come home, welcome home Cas and let your reign be splendid and my family and I are with you all the way. Long Live King Caspian!" Peter cheered. And the crowd cheered with him.

"Thank you all it has defiantly been hard to return to my home to find it changed but I hope we can start a new realm one which will be understood and fair, so I hope to make a treaty with the Kings and Queens of Narnia to join our Countries together to make a new whole Country." As the crowd cheered together Caspian smiled at his friends only to see Peter, Edmund and Lucy nodding at him to continue. "But now as your King there is a question that I would like to ask a certain someone, Queen Susan" As he turned to Susan he saw shock on her face but as he smiled at her that shock turned into a loving smile and gently he took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet to stand next to him. "Now we grew up together as best friends but since my apparent death we hadn't seen each other till 3 days ago where we meet where I was staying with my loyal friends Reepicheep and Nikabrik and as we spent time together we saw how much we both had changed and how different we were for I went from a mischievous little boy to a bit of an arse" this created a chuckle from the crowd and a giggle from the two Queens but Caspian continued "whereas Queen Susan went from an adventurous little girl into a strong, brave, beautiful woman and I found during that meeting that I was in love with those two people the little girl and the beautiful woman and I always will till the end of time so Queen Susan would you do me the honours of becoming my wonderful wife?" Caspian finally asked causing the room to fill with a dead silence as they awaited Susan's answer.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Caspian!" Susan said with delight, as everyone burst into applause. Then the couple kissed deeply knowing that they had a great future ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Life was going to turn out well for Caspian. For the next week all five of the Kings and Queens were properly crowned by Aslan himself each wearing their certain colour Edmund wearing silver attire and cape, Caspian wearing dark purple and blue attire and a purple cape, Peter wearing dark blue and gold attire and a gold cape, while Lucy who had her hair down and curled wore and silver dress with a red orange cape and Susan who's hair was twisted into a Narnian style ponytail wore a silvery blue dress and green cape as they walked up the aisle and walked up to the five thrones which had been placed both at the Telmarine castle and at Cair Paravel in Narnia, Aslan spoke to the crowd.

"To the glistening eastern sea I give you 'Queen Lucy the Valiant'" As Aslan said this Mr Tumnus the faun who was loyal to the royals placed a silver leafed crown on Lucy's head, then Aslan spoke again, "To the great western wood I give you 'King Edmund the Just'" Just like with Lucy Mr Tumnus placed a silver crown on Edmunds head as Aslan continued "To the radiant southern sun I give you 'Queen Susan the Gentle" and Mr Tumnus placed a golden leafed crown upon Susan's head. "To the clear northern sky I give you 'King Peter the Magnificent'" and Peter was crowned with a gold crown then Aslan finished the crowning's with Caspian's "And to the grand, bold mountains I give you 'King Caspian the Courageous'" Then after a Telmarine style gold and silver crown was placed on Caspian's head, the five Kings and Queens sat on their thrones Aslan spoke again. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia or Telmar always a King or Queen… May your wisdom grace us till the stars rain down heavens" Then the crowd cheered.

"Long Live King Caspian, Long Live Peter, Long Live King Edmund, Long Live Queen Susan and Long Live Queen Lucy".

Then the next week Susan and Caspian were married at sunset by Aslan himself, with Peter giving Susan away, Edmund being Caspian's best man and Lucy being maid of honour as well as Reepicheep and Nikabrik as groomsmen. For the wedding Caspian wore and white and gold attire, with Peter and Edmund in blue attire and his groomsmen in grey, whilst Lucy wore a silver gown and Susan as the bride wearing a pure white strapless dress with gold thread patterns and the bottom of the long skirt and a white lace shrug over her arms and shoulders, her hair was slightly curled and was half up with plaits, she wore her gold crown with her white veil and she carried a bouquet of white roses. As the couple exchanged vows Aslan pronounced them man and wife for evermore and as the people erupted into cheers and applause Caspian and Susan embrace each other and kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife, after the wedding ceremony. The reception was the biggest celebration of the century according to Edmund, everyone watched in awe at the newly wedded couple on the dance floor whilst Lucy and Ed laughed at a drunk Peter who was still trying to get over that his little sister was married and happy, but over time he chose to accept it and realised that he would eventually find someone to love like Susan did.


	13. Chapter 13

(Circle of Life Song)

A year later Aslan arrived at sunrise to the Telmarine castle surrounded by the subjects of the Kings and Queens, as he made his way to the large balcony on the front courtyard, he meet the newly married 19 year old Peter in light blue attire and his wife Alina in a light purple dress, standing with the 15 year old Lucy wearing a green dress with pink patterns on it with cream sleeves and 17 year old Edmund in green attire with his fiancé and star called Lilliandil wearing a light blue dress. As Aslan passed them they all beamed at him and followed in into the large bedroom to find King Caspian in grey attire standing with his wife Queen Susan who was wearing a light blue bodice dress with long flowing white sleeves rimmed with thick gold thread, her hair was half pinned up on both sides as her crown as well as Caspian's rested on their heads. As Aslan walked further into the room followed by the other Kings and Queens he was able to take a better look at the High King and Queen, as Caspian was embracing his wife Aslan saw two bundles in the Queens arms. As the lion approached them both he beamed at the sight before him the King and Queen embracing their newly born twins Prince Rilian and Princess Kiara, as Aslan smiled he took a depth breath in only to breath out over the two babies whilst their parents smiled in delight, then the lion spoke.

"You have done well dear ones for they are truly wonderful and will carry on the Golden age of Narnian and Telmarine, now I do believe it is time to show your people their heirs" Aslan said whilst beaming brightly to the family.

Then as the family made their way out onto the balcony the lion lead first, then to be followed by King Peter and Alina who stood on the right of the lion, then King Edmund, Lady Lillindal and Queen Lucy followed out onto the large balcony to stand on the lions left. Then as the crowd went silent King Caspian and Queen Susan walked out on to the balcony to stand on Aslan's right next to Peter overlooking the kingdom to find the square full of people who stood quietly waiting for the heir to be shown, before they showed their children the couple shared a passionate kiss then they lifted the bundles in their arms revealing the young baby Prince and Princess to the world as they cheered in delight. Life was good in the lands of Telmar and Narnia and it always will be now that evil was defeated and for the first time in a year Aslan roared in celebration of how golden the reign of Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy was and how it would be always golden till the end of time!


End file.
